Falsus Amicus
by Jeni2
Summary: *Chapter 3 uploaded* Moya enters a civilisation's conflicts. Please R&R! Thank you kindly.
1. Default Chapter

Falsus Amicus  
Spoilers: Set in Season 4, before the Final Four, Rating: Uuuh, not going to get that bad, at the moment, G. Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape and probably never will... unless my evil plan to take over the world succeeds... Summary: Just a random tale in S4, gives a background to the lesser known species, Noranti.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Veran paced the room quietly, he could feel the tension in the air, across the room stood two military figures - Lieutenant Dari and Officer Shal. They guarded the entrance to the room, not allowing him to leave, until their orders permitted him to.  
  
The cool, metal door slid open, in walked the counterpart to Veran, Ambassador Jue approached Veran, extending an open hand in friendship, both clasped and tightened.  
  
"Ambassador Veran, it appears your information is correct, please allow my apologies for keeping you in this room, but it was necessary to validate your information."  
  
"Of course, Ambassador. Shall we continue with the Treaty?"  
  
"Certainly, do not concern yourself now. Your world is safe."  
  
Veran bowed his head slightly, together the two walked out of the room.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Rygel was floating around Moya, food was number one in his mind at the moment, he had decided to investigate what concoctions Noranti was brewing in the centre chamber.  
  
"Noranti!" Rygel bellowed as he floated in. As soon as he was in the centre chamber, Rygel became aware something was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
  
Noranti wasn't there.  
  
Rygel panicked, he could feel the gnawing hunger in his three stomachs, the pain was increasing. The Hynerian activated his comm.  
  
"Noranti! Where are you, for frell's sake?"  
  
Instead of Noranti answering it was Crichton, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Hey, little fella, Noranti ain't going to be doing your cooking for a while, she's gone into some sorta trance. Pilot suggests it maybe a hibernation cycle, God knows why she didn't tell us. Anyways, guess you better learn how to cook, huh, Buckwheat?"  
  
All through this Rygel's eyes were getting wider, he looked as if he was about to faint. Crichton couldn't help chuckling at the panicky Hynerian.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Ok?"  
  
Crichton went to pat his head in a patronising way, but Rygel snapped at it, forcing him to quickly withdraw his hand.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Y'know, I was going to offer to cook, but seeing as you're being mean..."  
  
Crichton walked off, humming.  
  
Rygel floated slowly around the room, wondering what to do, when he came across a small bag. The nosey Hynerian opened it and peered inside, there lay a glinting jewel, it was enough to distract him from his hunger. He snurched the crystal and floated away, back to his quarters to examine it in closer detail.  
  
Aeryn walked into the training part of one of the Maintenance Bays, the old mat was dusty, no one had come down here in a long time, not even the DRDs. Aeryn walked over to the mat and bent down to examine it, there was a small dried patch of blood. The memories came flashing back. John holding her as the blood whelmed up in her throat. If only Larraq had never come to Moya, the past three cycles may have been different, very different.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Aeryn saw something that disturbed her. Activating her comm. she called D'Argo.  
  
"D'Argo, inform Pilot, we have an intruder."  
  
Walking carefully over to it, concern filled her. There before her, were two footprints, breaking the even layer of dust.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Veran was in his quarters, or his cell. Although the Treaty was signed, and had been transmitted to the Avdena government, Veran knew that Jue wouldn't let him go for a while, it was one of the risks he undertook when he accepted the job appointed to him.  
  
Veran wandered over to a desk, there was a small crystalline figure, he picked it up, it was warm to the touch. The stature was a beautifully detailed figure of a female Arccollan, the long billowing hair was blowing past her face but her fine tail remained firm, snaking up to her shoulders. She wore a loose tunic, the belt holding a scabbard and that, in turn, holding a sword, the handle pointed out of the scabbard. The statue was clear, not reflecting the true colours of the Arccolla, the beautiful, illustrious, deep, black. The white, stark eyes, with only a pinprick black pupil.  
  
The Avdenian sighed and wandered over to the bed, it was a simple affair, a small roll to support the head and a thin blanket for comfort. Obviously Jue had not researched into the Avdenian's sleep cycle. He walked over to the door and opened it. The same two guards as earlier stood outside.  
  
"May we help you, Ambassador?" Lieutenant Dari's voice had an edge of tension to it.  
  
"Yes, I require a container of sorts. Preferably with no holes."  
  
Dari looked confused, but she did not question the Avdenian.  
  
"Certainly. Shal?"  
  
The Officer nodded and walked off. She quickly returned with a round bowl, and held it up for approval.  
  
"Will this be sufficient, Ambassador?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
He accepted the bowl and retreated back into his quarters. He placed the bowl on the desk, next to the figure. He shimmered and then melted down, using his strength of mind he held his form together and slowly slid up the desk and into the bowl, he released himself gladly. Even though he had no physical eyes, his liquid form allowed him to see of sorts, the echolocation bounced off the room, showing him an almost complete picture. His last image was of the Arccollan statue staring down at him.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Aeryn, are certain it's intruders, I mean, those footprints could have been made by me, D'Argo, you, Sikozu, Chiana, Jool, Noranti, even Scorpius!"  
  
"They could not have been made by Jool, she left. These footprints are fresh, there is no new dust. You have not been down here, nor has D'Argo, and I know I haven't."  
  
"Well, what about Chi and Sputnik?"  
  
"Chiana swears she hasn't been down here, besides the footprints are too big for her and Sikozu."  
  
"Noranti and Scorpius?"  
  
"Crichton, you don't understand, these footprints have been made within the arn. Sikozu has been with Scorpius, and Noranti is hibernating."  
  
"You're serious then? Someone's aboard? How did they get here?"  
  
"I don't know. There is even any leading ones off the mat. Just two footprints."  
  
Crichton called in his comm.  
  
"Pilot, it looks like there is an intruder aboard, could you send the DRDs down to have a look?"  
  
"Certainly, Commander."  
  
John looked back at Aeryn. Last time the two stood here, her face was stony and uninviting, this time, she was craving to let someone in. She reached out with her hand to touch John's face. He stopped it and shook his head.  
  
"No. Scorpius."  
  
Aeryn sighed, a painful sigh. She pulled her hand free and walked slowly out of the Bay. Crichton stood there, now on his own, his eyes following the Sebacean figure, which had lost so much of it's militaristic tension.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Noranti was collapsed on the bed in her quarters, without her raucous snoring, she could have been mistaken for dead.  
  
Rygel opened the doors, made sure she hadn't woken and floated in. He was looking for more jewels, that crystal he had obtained from the centre chamber certainly looked valuable enough, he hadn't examined it yet, he was being greedy and wanted more before their value was ascertained.  
  
Spying her meagre belongings in the corner, he went over to them and started rooting around, determined to find something. He got lucky, shoving his tiny hand into a bundle of herbs, it struck something hard.  
  
"Argh!" Rygel cried in pain, but in was apparent momentarily, when it had faded, Rygel stuck his hand in again, but more careful this time. He felt the hard object and pulled it out, it came out with force and shot into the air and fell onto his lap. Gazing down, Rygel saw an almost perfect statue of an alien species. He picked up the crystal figure and held it up, it glinted off the light in Noranti's quarters. Looking around guiltily, Rygel shoved the figure into his clothes and floated out of the room. Down Moya's corridors and to his own quarters. The crystal lay on his bed, sparkling. With a smug grin, Rygel put the crystal statute down my the chunk of crystal and begin examining them for flaws.  
  
He looked intently at the lump of crystal, initially it seemed nothing special, until he looked in the centre, it shimmered, and a bowl appeared, it was full of liquid, however, it was almost concealed by lines streaking across. Rygel dropped the crystal in shock. Poking it, he decided it wasn't dangerous, but he didn't pick it up again, instead, he picked up the statue, it was a female, a beautiful female, she had long billowing hair, it hung down loose, she had a tail, which remained limp, the tip reaching the point where her feet ended. She wore a loose tunic, the belt holding a scabbard and that, in turn, holding a sword, the handle pointed out of the scabbard.  
  
Rygel looked intently into the eyes. They were deep. All-seeing.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Chiana crawled in Moya's access shafts, her sharp eyes searching for intruders, ahead of her were two DRDs scuttling along, their green lights flashing in front, to detect anything that could be possibly invisible.  
  
"Crichton, why the frell am I doing this? Where is Rygel?"  
  
"Because, Chi, we can't find Rygel and he's not answering his comm's."  
  
"Frell him. When he does reappear..."  
  
"Yeah, Chi, I'll slug him good."  
  
The Nebari crawled on though the access shafts, muttering curses under her breath. Thoughts going through her mind to what she would do to the Hynerian Dominar once this task was done.  
  
The DRDs in front of her suddenly started beeping and squeaking manically, and reversing back into Chi.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!"  
  
But the DRDs did not stop, they carried on reversing, forcing Chi to press herself against the wall of the access shaft as the two DRDs scuttled past.  
  
"Chiana!" Pilot's voice came over the comm. "Get out of the shaft now!"  
  
"Pilot? What's wrong?"  
  
"Leave the shaft now, Chiana!"  
  
Chiana heeded his words and ran, bent double, out of the tunnel. It followed.  
  
++++++++++++ 


	2. Invader

Falsus Amicus  
  
Chapter Two: Invader  
  
++++++++++  
  
Slipping out of the container, Veran slowly regained his solid form. He looked down at his clothes, they were slightly dirty. Frowning, Veran looked into the bowl he had slept in, it was sparkling clean. Although Veran liked to see himself as 'one of the people' he was still very aristocratic, as he sneered in thought at the incompetence of Officer Shal.  
  
Walking over to the bed, he noticed that someone had placed fresh clothes on the end of the bed. He picked them up, it was a plain grey tunic. Not wanting to stay in his dirty clothes, Veran pulled his white loose shirt over his head, tugging the tunic down he felt far more comfortable.  
  
"Ambassador?" Lieutenant Dari's voice called from the entrance.  
  
"I am here."  
  
Ambassador Veran walked up to Dari.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ambassador Jue requests your presence as company over this morning's serving of food."  
  
Veran nodded his head and followed the female soldier out of his quarters. As they walked down the corridor they were joined by Officer Shal. A vague thought passed through Veran's mind that these two were almost constantly by each other's side.  
  
The party walked through the corridors of the Arccollan Diplomatic Building. The walls were stark, no windows were apparent on the smooth walls. It reflected the solemnity of the Arccollan's, although they did appreciate art, it was very rarely produced in their society. Veran almost disapproved of their lack of art, but he was not willing to show it.  
  
They entered the dining hall, there was a long table that stretched from one end to the other. Jue stood at the very end, when he saw the company enter, he rose.  
  
"Good morning, Ambassador. Please sit."  
  
Jue pointed to a chair next to him.  
  
Veran nodded and walked slowly to the position allocated to him, at his seat food had already been placed. On his plate was a fruit, it was a deep lustrous purple, Veran slit it with his knife and purple juice billowed out.  
  
"Was your room satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, although, that statue on the desk, it was very unusual."  
  
"Yes, the are very few of them. They are sacred to our culture. Although, many of them were stolen and possibly destroyed during the wars between our people, in the last few cycles when your army pillaged a sacred city."  
  
Veran shot upwards, knocking the chair back.  
  
"That was no sacred city as you well know, Jue. Wave cannons fired from that city upon our trade ships."  
  
"They were not trade ships, as well you know, Veran." Jue calmly stated.  
  
Veran slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"You are questioning our integrity?"  
  
"No, I do not need to question it. Any military force that uses old ships as disguised weapon vessels is beyond question and doubt, it is assured that they are not true in their intentions."  
  
His anger roused, Veran made as if to strike Jue, however before he could, Dari and Shal were at his side, pinning his hands behind his back.  
  
Jue rose, and picked up his glass, the cool, clear water moved slowly. He raised his glass and took a long drink, when he finished he placed it back on the table.  
  
"Revenge is such an ugly word. I prefer to use, retribution."  
  
Dari and Shal forced Veran out of the room, still restraining him.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Chiana could feel and hear the thing getting closer, she could see the DRDs up ahead in the shaft, their little lights flashing away. The exit was getting nearer, the Nebari could see Crichton's head poking through the entrance, his faint cries encouraging her onwards. But it was too late.  
  
Chiana's scream of pain tore through the shaft, echoing of every wall, but the resolute Nebari carried on, whimpering through the pain. The creature had dropped back slightly, not rushing forward as fast as it had been. Chiana reached the entrance and fell into Crichton's arms, panting through the exhaustive effort.  
  
Once Chi had exited the tunnel, Aeryn had leaped forward, pulse pistol at the ready, in case the creature decided to make an appearance. It did not. Crichton looked down at her foot, it was covered in blue Nebari blood, dripping all over the floor.  
  
"Aw, crap. Chi, we gotta get you to Sikozu, maybe she can do something."  
  
"Yeah..." Chi gasped, and promptly fell unconscious.  
  
Stroking her hair, John carried her down to Sikozu in the Med Bay.  
  
"Aeryn, comm. Sikozu, will you? Let her know?"  
  
Aeryn nodded, still staring at Chi's unconscious form. Her attention was swiftly reverted back to the access shaft, a faint moaning sound came from within. Still concentrating on it, Aeryn turned on her comm.  
  
"Sikozu, can you get ready? Chiana's coming in, she's hurt quite badly."  
  
Aeryn gave one last glance at the shaft and turned to look at the DRDs down by her feet.  
  
"You two better get back to Pilot."  
  
No longer spooked by the creature, the two DRDs trundled off.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Deep inside the shaft the creature gasped, it had tasted Nebari blood.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Chi arched her back as she lay on the bed, she had regained consciousness and the pain was becoming unbearable. John stroked her hair tenderly, whispering calming words to her. It seem to work, her movements became less erratic, she attempted the ghost of a smile while looking at the human.  
  
"Sputnik, will she be alright?"  
  
"Well, she won't lose her foot, if that's what you are asking, as to whether her nerve endings will re-grow properly is something else. I've cleaned up the blood, and stitched the wounds, may I go now?"  
  
John glared at her.  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
With equal ferocity, Sikozu glared back and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Pip, you'll be fine, don't worry." He whispered in her ear. Chi smiled.  
  
"Don't... you... worry 'bout me, old man. I... I... can take care of myself."  
  
John smiled back.  
  
"Sure you can, Chi. Rest now, I'll go get D'Argo."  
  
Chiana's smile became slightly wider as John walked off.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Veran sat on the metal bench in his cell, he knew the Treaty would still go ahead, his government was too keen for it to happen. He gazed around the cell, he had gone over it several times already. There was no way out. No light entered the cell, apart from that which came from the small window in the door.  
  
He stood up, there was no point in sitting around. Veran always took advantage of opportunistic chances, he would be in a better position to do something if he was standing. Walking up to the door, Veran felt the edges, to see if there were any subtle faults. He could find none.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he examined the window, the space was too small for him to crawl through, even if he could somehow rip the bars out. Pressing his face to see if he could see out of the cell, he was thrown backwards, as the door opened.  
  
Dari and Shal looked at his slumped form on the floor.  
  
"I guess he was being curious about what's outside."  
  
"What do you expect from an Avdenan?"  
  
Dari nodded and changed the subject.  
  
"Shal, get the tray from outside."  
  
Shal walked out and brought back in a tray with food and water on.  
  
"Jue told us to not let you starve. So here, have something to eat." Dari said, she motioned Shal to place it in front of Veran.  
  
"Why, thank you. So kind." Veran's voice had a mocking ring to it. Dari stepped forward, but Shal stopped her.  
  
"Leave it, Dari."  
  
The two Arccollan's walked out of the cell, leaving Veran to sit on the cold bench eating the food that had been provided had provided.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Scorpius prowled around Moya's corridors, he had heard about the attack on Chiana from Sikozu, the Scarran-Sebacean hybrid was determined to find the creature. In case it killed his prize. Both of them.  
  
His concentration was kept on the task at hand, his thoughts did not wander aimlessly, however, it did not stop him colliding into John Crichton.  
  
"Hey! Watch it."  
  
Scorpius sneered at him as John tried to push pass. However, Scorpius stopped him.  
  
"Have you found the creature yet, John?"  
  
"Don't you think I would have told the others if I had, Grasshopper?"  
  
Scorpius growled at John's impudence and watched the human carry on down the passageway, Wynona at the ready.  
  
To his right, Scorpius heard a cry of terror. Walking cautiously towards the origins of the noise, he came across Rygel's quarters. Rygel was on his bed, his little hands clutching a statue, but staring across the room, not even looking up when Scorpius came in.  
  
"A creature." Rygel gasped.  
  
Following Rygel's line of sight, Scorpius found a large hole in Moya's side. His keen eyes cut through the darkness, but could see nothing.  
  
"There is nothing there, Dominar."  
  
"There was. A creature. A black creature. Sharp teeth."  
  
"I assure you. There is nothing there."  
  
"Then how did the hole get there?" Rygel shot back.  
  
Scorpius could come up with no answer. Instead, he commed John.  
  
"John, I suggest you come to Rygel's quarters. It appears that the creature has made an appearance, but it is no longer here."  
  
==  
  
John sighed, and heard Rygel in the background.  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"Alright then Grasshopper, you keep Sparky company. I'm on my way."  
  
Crichton walked through Moya's corridors, keeping his eyes sharp for any emergence of the creature.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
Aeryn's voice startled him.  
  
"'S ok, Aeryn. I can handle this."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm still coming."  
  
John sighed, he was in no mood to argue, so the two continued in silence. Neither voicing what they desperately needed to.  
  
They soon arrived at Rygel's quarters, the Hynerian was still sitting on his bed, Scorpius stood beside the hole.  
  
"Alrighty then, Sparky. What do you think you saw?"  
  
"I saw it! I didn't imagine it! I was sitting here, inspecting my... er... belongings, when this large black creature burst through the wall."  
  
Crouching down opposite Scorpius, Aeryn peered into the hole, searching for the creature. John came and sat on the bed next to Rygel, he pulled the statue out of Rygel's hand.  
  
"Hey, Sparky, nice statue. When did you get this?"  
  
"Around. What are you going to do about the creature?"  
  
Aeryn stood up.  
  
"Well, I can't see anything."  
  
"Of course you can't! It's gone now!"  
  
"He-e-y, calm down Rygel." John patted his head, "Tell you what, we'll leave you here as bait, in case it rears it's head again."  
  
Both Aeryn and John left Rygel's room. Rygel was furious, he glared viciously at Scorpius, who took the hint and left the room.  
  
++++++++++  
  
In the darkness, the creature gasped. It had almost come within reach of it.  
  
++++++++++ 


	3. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Falsus Amicus  
  
Chapter Three: Rock, Paper, Scissors  
  
+++++++++  
  
Aeryn sat up on Pilot's console, it had been a while since the two friends had been able to have a talk, like they used to previously, in the good old days. However, it was not typical talk that Aeryn had come seeking for, she had come to quiz Pilot abut the creature. She had reasoned that Moya would have felt a ship touching her hull, and Pilot most certainly would have known about any entering the Docking Bay.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeryn. I am as mystified about the matter as you and the others. I do not know how that creature got on board."  
  
She gave a faint smile.  
  
"It's alright, Pilot. The important thing is that we need to find it."  
  
"Yes. I have sent the DRDs searching all of Moya's shafts that are large enough for the creature to fit in."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot. How are you feeling?"  
  
Pilot's large head looked upwards, a faint look of surprise on his face.  
  
"I... I am well, Aeryn. However, both Moya and I are concerned for Chiana's health. We... we both feel responsible for her injury."  
  
Aeryn reached up and stroked Pilot's brow.  
  
"You... and Moya, have nothing to feel guilty about. That, creature, whatever it is, is obviously skilled at this," Aeryn looked straight into Pilot's eyes, "Nothing to feel responsible about, yes?"  
  
Pilot sighed, but did not argue.  
  
"How is Chiana?"  
  
"Oh, she's had worse injuries, I'm sure of it. She'll be fine."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Chiana had swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she sat there swinging her legs slightly. D'Argo stood in front of her. They were arguing.  
  
"Chiana, you cannot walk yet! It has barely been an arn!"  
  
"Yeah, but my foot doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Of course not, Sikozu has deadened it. You will not be able to walk."  
  
"Huh."  
  
Chiana propelled herself off the bed and bent her legs to prepare for her landing, her feet touched the floor, but only one of them felt it. It sent her off balance and she lurched forward, falling into D'Argo's arms. She grinned feebly.  
  
"Maybe you were right."  
  
D'Argo picked her up in his arms and placed her light, grey form onto the bed.  
  
"Sleep. Now."  
  
"Aw, but I'm so restless! C'mon! We have to do something!"  
  
D'Argo sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright, I shall teach you a game. Now, bear in mind that it is illogical. Crichton taught me it."  
  
Chiana giggled.  
  
"Well, it's bound to be illogical then."  
  
The Luxan smiled.  
  
"The point is that you make one of three symbols with your hand, but you decide in your mind and show the other after a count of three."  
  
"And the other's supposed to guess?"  
  
"No, the other does the same."  
  
Chiana looked confused.  
  
"What's the point in that?"  
  
"Each symbol can beat another. The symbols are: rock, paper and scissors. The rock beats the scissors, but the scissors beat the paper, but the paper beats the rock."  
  
Chiana nodded her head slowly, and watched D'Argo form the relevant symbols with his hand.  
  
"Do you want to try it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
D'Argo counted down: "One, two, three."  
  
Chiana laid her hand flat out, as D'Argo did the opposite, he clenched his hand inwards. The Nebari laughed.  
  
"I win! Paper beats rock!"  
  
D'Argo pulled a sour look as the Nebari insisted on playing again and again and again and again.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Crichton had been wandering around Moya for over half an arn, he was tired, but decided to make one last quick trip up to Command. Walking through the doorway, he spotted something decidedly odd. He got hold of Pilot quickly.  
  
"Erm, Pilot. Why is there a planet in front of us?"  
  
"Comman..." Pilot stopped as he checked the results of Moya's sensors, "This is unbelievable!"  
  
"Yeah... I thought so." Crichton decided to call everyone, "Hey guys, can you come up to Command? Something's... er... not right. Sikozu, is Chi ok to come up?"  
  
"How should I know? I presume so." Sikozu replied.  
  
Crichton sighed.  
  
"John, I'll carry Chiana up, she wants to come."  
  
"Thanks, big guy."  
  
It took a mere 60 microts for all the crew to finally assemble themselves in Command. They all wore shocked looks at the planet hovering in front of them. D'Argo was last to come, carrying the injured Nebari in him arms.  
  
Pilot's image flickered up in the clamshell.  
  
"I'm afraid that we cannot offer any reason as to how or why we have come to this planet."  
  
"Pilot, is there any way that Moya could have been diverted from her original course? You arranged not to meet any planets, correct?"  
  
"I do not believe so, Aeryn, and yes, that is correct."  
  
"Well, what if Moya simply didn't see this planet?"  
  
"Impossible Commander, Moya has been extremely alert since entering Tormented Space."  
  
"Pilot, what is actually on the planet? Is it inhabited?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"Moya dete..." Pilot was interrupted by the loud yawning emitting from the entrance to Command.  
  
All eyes turned to face was had just entered the room. It was Noranti.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Crichton rolled his eyes and the crew turned their attention back to Pilot.  
  
"Pilot, please continue."  
  
"Certainly, Scorpius."  
  
"Moya has detected that the planet is very inhabited. There are several large cities over the various continents. The largest city takes up one whole island."  
  
"Maybe they brought us here." John mused.  
  
"I suspect it has something to do with that creature." Scorpius countered.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Down on the planet, Jue was in the station, glancing at the controls that confirmed there was a Leviathan in orbit. To his right sat a short Arccollan officer, whose hands were flickering over the controls. Finding out from others about the Leviathan, it's size, what was on it and more importantly, whether anything was coming from it.  
  
"Well?" Jue's voice was tense.  
  
"We believe it is the same Leviathan that Cade was sent to."  
  
"His mission failed then. Mayhap he was discovered." Then to the officer, "Prepare a boarding party. We must get to that Leviathan and retrieve our property."  
  
==  
  
Jue left the station, it was time to prepare Veran for his fate, and to show him the fate of the rest of his traitorous species. Walking along the path to the prison, he glanced around. Never before and he looked at the true beauty of his world, the lush trees burst out from the ground, the leaves fluttering in the breeze. In the distance military camps stood out on the horizon, even now, select individuals would be being chosen to attack the Leviathan, Moya. Jue prided his species on their skilled militia; there was none like it in this region of space. The Scarran's were savage; they had no beauty in their army.  
  
The sharp, grey buildings grew ever taller alongside him; he was passing through the residential district. Jue did not normally come this way, he felt his position in Arccollan politics was too high up to risk, even though he was possibly the most respected Arccollan, even more so than Calipham, their ruler. It was treasonous thoughts that flittered through his mind. But he cared not. It was a well-known fact that once Calipham died, Jue would take her place. For she had provided no heir. Jue would be voted in, by a stark majority. He was certain of this. Already there had been whispers of what duties Jue would be required to perform, and who would take his place as Ambassador.  
  
The prison doors loomed up in front of him, pulling out a small card, Jue inserted it into the slot next to the door and punched in his code. A small click was heard and the doors slid open, to reveal two guards standing to attention.  
  
"Prisoner Veran."  
  
One guard nodded his head, and marched down the corridor. Jue followed, he did not glance at the cells either side of him, not at the faint moans of pain coming form within. Most of these prisoners were from the battles between the Arccollan's and the Avdenan's, however, there were some that were personal enemies of either Jue or Calipham. It amused Jue to lock them up here, but once that had been done, they were forgotten. Slipped from his busy mind. He got no pleasure in seeing them suffer, simply because he did not pay an attention to them. Their removal was just one more step to succeeding Calipham.  
  
The guard stopped at a particular cell door, and unlocked it, with his own identification card. The door slid upwards, revealing the Ambassador curled up on the cold metal bed that hung from the wall in the cell. Veran lifted his head at Jue's entrance, he slowly got up, connecting his feet with the floor, providing his full weight on them. When standing directly in front of each other, Veran was obviously the taller of the two.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Veran's voice was cold and harsh, beaten that way by spending one night in this cell, Jue had instructed the guards to lower the temperature, simply to wear the Ambassador down. It was a cruel tactic, but an effective one.  
  
"I believe it is time. Just so you do not go to your death without full knowledge of your failure. I will let you know the fate of your world. You should have not encouraged the cruelty that your people performed to mine." Veran made to interrupt, but Jue continued, "Your people will suffer. We cannot trust them anymore to keep their side of the Treaty."  
  
Jue pulled out a vial, filled with a green powder.  
  
"This powder is, well, fatal to your species, Veran. We have tested it. Completely safe to us. The symptoms are simple; the powder is inhaled through your breathing passages. It then goes on to attack your immune system, forcing your passages to swell to any provocation. Your breathing will become more restricted, as you slowly suffocate."  
  
Veran's face was a picture of terror. His eyes focused on the vial. His mind racing to find a way to escape.  
  
Jue pulled off the top of the vial.  
  
"Goodbye, Veran."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Phew! Finally got it in!  
  
Loves you all,  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


End file.
